empiretotalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Conservatorium
Conservatorium (European)= A Conservatorium is a European cultural building in Empire: Total War. Description A conservatorium is a school for musicians, specialising in highly cultured music required for church and state occasions. While the emphasis on music for a cultured and upper class audience, the education provided by the conservatorium is practical and vocational. Those who pay the fees intend to earn a living as musicians, at the very least in an orchestra of a wealthy patron, and, at best, as a composer of some renown able to choose between commissions, patrons, and even nations! A conservatorium has to provide what its customers want, and they generally produce well-polished musicians who can pass themselves off, when needed, as professionals or members of the minor gentry. Historically, many of these schools began as either royal academies of music or choristers' schools for the great cathedrals. All music had to be performed live, and the need for new, innovative and exciting music at every state or religious event required an enormous amount of musicians - and talented composers with prestigious work rates! Great composers, such as Mozart and Handel, were celebrities and royal houses outbid each other in an effort to obtain their services as a prestigious ornament to a court. Cost *Level 0 *2 Turns to Build *750 Coin Abilities *+1 Happiness (Lower Classes) *+1 Happiness (Middle Classes) *Enables Opera House |-| School of Calligraphers (Middle East)= The School of Calligraphers is a Middle Eastern cultural building in Empire: Total War. Description Calligraphy is the art of writing and, by extension, the art of producing books. It is a worthy accomplishment to produce beautiful script. The art of calligraphy and the skill of writing beautifully are important because they preserve and communicate the revelations of the Qur'an. The work of calligraphers is prized and collected for its inherent beauty, as well as its meaning. The mastery of the many styles and forms is a lifetime’s work, but one that can bring rich rewards. A student cannot sign work until he had received an “icazet” or diploma, granted for producing an examination piece in the presence of several teachers. Standards are exceptionally high, but a recognized calligrapher could expect to have his work treasured by his clients. Calligraphy also forms the basis of some Islamic decoration (along with geometric arabesque art) and has a figurative style where interweaved words create images. These “calligrams” are both intricate and incredibly beautiful artworks. Calligraphy also has influences on other artistic endeavours, such as the creation of elaborate carpets and textiles. Cost *Level 0 *2 Turns to Build *750 Coin Abilities *+1 Happiness (Lower Classes) *+1 Happiness (Nobility) *Enables School of Poetry |-| Nautch Dancing School (Indian)= The Nautch Dancing School is an Indian cultural building in Empire: Total War. Description Dancing has a long history in India, both as entertainment and act of worship. Nautch dancing is for entertaining people, not honouring the gods! The dancers draw on Hindu temple traditions, but their dances are secular. All styles of dance can fall into the category of Nautch, but the dancers are always well-presented and graceful girls. Indeed, a career as a Nautch girl can be a way for a girl to work her way out of poverty or a low social caste. Good performers can find work in the courts of rulers from nawabs to zamindars, and their presence adds considerable lustre to any formal event. Muslim rulers also employ Nautch dancers to entertain their guests. Historically, Nautch dancing rose to prominence under the Mughal emperors but they continued to be popular, even when the British East India Company took over much of the administration of the Indian sub-continent. Cost *Level 0 *2 Turns to Build *750 Coin Abilities *+1 Happiness (Lower Classes) *+1 Happiness (Nobility) *Enables School of the Arts Category:Buildings